


Awkward Conversations

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x15 reaction fic, Early!Klaine, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x15 ("Sexy") reaction fic.  It had been a week full of awkward conversations.  Much to Kurt's dismay, Burt wasn't quite done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversations

Kurt was sitting cross-legged on his bed, a plate with the remnants of his toast on his night table, and a variety of pamphlets spread out in front of him, when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly gathered the pamphlets into a pile, wondering how on earth his father thought he was going to ever read them if he kept interrupting him, and cleared his throat. "Come in, Dad."

"Sorry bud," Burt said, shuffling awkwardly into the room, "but I forgot to give you something."

"An anatomically correct Ken doll, perhaps?" Now that Kurt had more or less regained his composure he was beginning to see the humor in this situation. Might as well make the best of it.

"Nope. Here." Burt handed Kurt a bag from the drugstore. "Not that you should be using this stuff anytime soon, but I know how much kids hate to buy this stuff themselves. If you ever need it, better to have it on hand."

Kurt reached in to the bag and was immediately sorry that he had, as he pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He could feel his face flush hot again, and he stared up at his dad, speechless. So much for regaining his composure.

His father went on, not bothered by Kurt’s silence. "I know some people are against giving kids condoms, 'cause they think that will make a difference in whether they have sex or not, but that always seemed like baloney to me," Burt said. "When I was young, not having a condom sure wasn't going to stop me from doing it."

"Oh my god, Dad, please stop," Kurt stuttered out. His father and _condom_ in the same image was not something Kurt ever wanted to think about.

"I know it's awkward, but I'm not quite done." Burt huffed out a breath and sat down on Kurt's bed. "One of those" he tilted his head towards the pamphlets, "talks a lot about being safe. There are details you might not have thought about. I learned a few things myself. With AIDS and everything, you've really got to be careful. The risks of anal sex-"

"Enough, Dad!" Kurt interrupted him, practically yelling. He had one hand over his face and was waving his dad away with the other. "Really, please, I get it. I'll read the pamphlets, I'll commit them to memory, I promise. I just can't talk about - that - with you, please." 

"Well, who are you going to talk about it with, then?" Burt said calmly. "Blaine said you refused to talk about it with him, and I can't imagine you bringing this up with Mercedes...."

" _Blaine_ said? Since when do you talk to Blaine about my sex life?" Or lack thereof, Kurt thought. This conversation was getting more humiliating by the minute.

"Actually, he came to me, found me at the tire shop. Said he was worried about you, and he thought that since you and I had such a good relationship, I could talk to you about this stuff." Burt shifted on the bed, picking up one of the pamphlets and tapping Kurt on the knee with it. "He was right, don't you think? We're doing okay."

"Yes, we're doing okay," Kurt agreed reluctantly. "But I'm going to kill Blaine."

Burt stood up, laughing. "Go easy on him. Took a lot of guts, to talk to me that way. He really cares about you, kid." Burt gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder and headed up out of Kurt's room, leaving Kurt's head spinning. After Blaine's humiliating attempt to teach him how to make sexy faces the other day, Kurt figured Blaine was never going to bring up the subject of anything even vaguely scandalous with him again, let alone consider engaging in any _activities_ with him. He had pretty much told Blaine all he ever wanted to do with a guy was hold hands, which wasn't at all true when it came to Blaine, although if he was honest with himself he certainly hadn't thought any further than what it would be like to kiss him - everything got all fuzzy and confusing after that. After their conversation Kurt even feared briefly that Blaine might ask him not to perform with the Warblers, since he was unwilling to work on the sexy aspect of their show - having a singer look like they were having gas pains during their performance would not enamor them to the judges. But if Blaine was talking to his dad about safe sex, and asking him to have a sex talk with Kurt, well, that didn't have anything to do with the Warblers. Maybe Blaine hadn't wanted to talk to him about sex that day just to improve the group's chances at Regionals. Maybe he was just trying to be a good friend.

Kurt felt something relax inside him, the knot of humiliation that had taken up residence in his stomach since his ill-fated sex talk with Blaine dissolving just a little. Kurt wished like anything he knew what Blaine had said to convince Burt that he had Kurt's best interests at heart. Up until now, his dad's impression of Blaine had been largely that of an irresponsible kid who got drunk and passed out in Kurt's bed, with a dollop of confused teen who dated Rachel Berry. If Burt now trusted Blaine's judgment enough to listen to what he had to say, and actually take his advice, Burt must actually believe Blaine cared about him, like he said. Kurt took a deep breath, and picked up his phone. He had never been shy about facing the music.

_From Kurt: I had an interesting talk with my dad tonight._

Thankfully, he only had to wait a few minutes for a reply.

_From Blaine: Oh? What about?_

_From Kurt: I think you know. It came with pamphlets, and embarrassing items from the drugstore._

_From Blaine: Wow, he really went all out. Are you okay?_

That wasn't a question Kurt had been expecting. He thought about it for a minute, then quickly typed out his answer and sent it before he could change his mind.

_From Kurt: Yeah, I am. It's good to know there are people out there that care about me enough to suffer through the awkward. And I'm not just talking about my dad._

_From Blaine: There's definitely someone who cares about you, a lot. And I'm not talking about your dad, either._

Kurt stared at his phone, Blaine's last text chasing away any remaining remnants of that knot in his chest, and replacing it with a spreading warmth. No one had ever made him feel like Blaine did, like an evening of fireworks and then a mug of warm milk. Like his most exciting moment, and his safest hideaway. He didn't really understand it, but that was okay. Whether or not what they had ever turned into something more, it almost didn't matter, as long as he could keep Blaine, and this feeling, forever.


End file.
